


Idol Time Hana Song

by orphan_account



Series: HanaMercy Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, HanaMercy Week, Idol AU, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being and idol is never easy, but Hana makes it seems so easy.Hanamercy Week day 3: AU





	Idol Time Hana Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hanamercy Week](https://hanamercy.tumblr.com/) day 3: AU, here's the [post](https://hanamercy.tumblr.com/post/164077597316/welcome-to-hanamercy-week-2017-dedicated-to/)
> 
> All the songs i mentioned here are from Aikatsu. [Tutu・Ballerina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5B9EjMm7J4/) is the song Hana sang in the concert and the first mentioned, [LOVE GAME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HXXRDmXvwU/) is the second to be mentioned, [MY SHOW TIME!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNqOsI58gEM/), the last one.
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes and feel free to follow me in [tumblr](http://grazzin.tumblr.com/)!  
> Sorry if I'm a weeb.

The crowd was bursting with excitement and followed every music that played. Hana could not hear her own voice properly through the cheer from the audience, though she could hear people screaming “I love you”, “sing this music”, and even “kiss me” and “marry me”.

“Are you guys loving my show?!” she yelled in the microphone, trying, somehow, to overcome the pop beat that was filling the between songs. The public answered her with an even louder screech, “I believe you all know how to sing this last one! But can you keep up with me?!”

All the lights faded and the intro started. The audience howled with the rhythm. All the spotlights were on Hana, she was thankful that no one could see how sweaty she was, in a matter of seconds she started the choreography; every step was perfect from all of her training.

In minutes, she finally finished the whole schedule for the day, with bis from her popular songs and the special music that started her career.

“Did you all appreciated the concert? Because I know I did!” Hana received cheers from everyone, “You are an amazing audience, I’ll be sure to return soon!”

Another beating started playing and Hana clapped her hands following the rhythm, making the crowd clap with her, and skipped on the stage as the curtains were closing.

The equipment finally turned off, Hana thanked everyone that was with her in the stage and behind it.

She entered her dressing room and saw her manager on the phone right after. Hana kept her composure and took off all the unnecessary accessories from her hair, wrists, ears and neck, and heavy make up around her eyes and the glitter from her cheeks.  
Her phone biped and her face beamed even more.

“We did it, Angela! We did it! I got another record in the idol world!” Hana squealed. She hugged Angela as soon as she stopped talking in the phone, “I just received the notification! I filled the biggest stage here! There wasn’t even one seat empty! Yeah! I’m the best!”

“That’s amazing,” Angela gave her a relieved tender smile, “But I helped is this story, better you add me there. You’d be nothing without me, dear.”

“Pfft, sure, sure, I’ll let you believe in that,” she smirked at Angela, but soon laughed, “You know this is a joke, of course you’re important here—my music always on top answers for itself. Let’s go to your place to celebrate! I know that champagne would be amazing in times like these! We can even order pizza! I’ll ask someone from the staff to drive us to your house.”

Angela said nothing. Hana already sent the message to the driver, and Hana knew that she would agree anyway, “We’ll do it, but you need to know that I need to finish some paperwork now that you broke another record; I need to schedule more shows and interviews now. And don’t forget to be well rested for your autographs session tomorrow morning.”

Hana nodded in response and undressed from her stage outfit to a more comfortable one.

“Let’s go, then?”

Angela smiled and followed her.

 

Hana was tired of wait Angela to finish her work. They already had the glass of champagne and now were waiting for the dinner to arrive.  
“Angela, I know you want to make me even more famous than I already am,” Hana sank in the couch inside her manager’s home office, “But, please, you need to take a break, spend some time with me and go to sleep right after, my Tutu Ballerina, it’s good for your health.”

“Can you stop referencing your songs when you talk? It’s stupid and awkward even for you,” the woman just sighed and buried her head in her hands, “And this is not about ‘making you more famous’, Hana, it’s about keeping your popularity on top.”  
“Why would I stop? You know this is a LOVE GAME that I must continue,” the idol got up from the sofa and moved all off Angela’s work out of her desk to sit there, “Don’t you know it? You even said it yourself.”

“I know I said this to you when we started, but this is from long ago and already lost the fun,” Angela let go from her pen and looked straight into Hana’s eyes, “Also, talking about LOVE GAME, did you already find the person you want to sing with? You know the lyrics and, knowing you, I know you want to be someone special.”

“Indeed, but I do know the special one to sing with me,” Hana smirked again and got closer, “You’re a legend, Angela, done with the idol world? Yes, but still a legend, it could be good for my popularity; Hana, the rising prodigy idol and Angie, the legendary idol, what do you think?”

Angela pondered the idea.

“You are right, this could be good for your career…” the doorbell rang, “I’ll give you my answer soon.”

“You need to say! You know this is MY SHOW TIME!”

“What did I tell you about referencing to music names when you talk?” Angela massaged her head and got up from her seat.

“But you said about my songs, never referred about yours, and this is the song that made you famous!” Hana jumped from the desk, “I still listen it in the radio sometimes—people still like you.”

“You’re saying all this stuff to persuade me to accept your propose faster?” Angela smiled. Hana was good in convincing others when she wanted.

“You know me so well, don’t you?”

“Go organize the kitchen. I’ll pay for the pizza.”

They both got out from the office, Angela would accept the idea, she would do everything she could to make Hana stay in the top scores. The problem was to keep up her come back, more interviews, more TV programs, more concerts and more time being an idol than Hana’s manager. She could handle it.


End file.
